Orange Fish Pizza
by Sekkei
Summary: My first Zelda fic staring Me! Bombachick and Nika go through sloving the mysteries of Termina! please r/r!!
1. Beware of the Hands.....

Orange Fish Pizza  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Beware of the hands....  
  
  
  
yadda yadda yadda I don't own zelda...blah blah blah  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
An Angry Mob is in the Lost Woods with two girls at the hole/portal to Termina  
  
Angry Mob: Throw them in! They caused enough damage here!!  
  
Bombachick: Thank you, thank you, no autographs please...  
  
Nika: Hmm...they don't want us destroying THEIR homeland, but they don't care if we destroy others....COOL!!!  
  
*Angry Mob throw the girls down the hole/portal and then seal it off so they can never get back*  
  
Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *land on butts*  
  
Bombachick: OW!! That hurt.... *Looks around* Hey look! A tunnel!  
  
*They start walking tword the tunnel*  
  
Bombachick: I'm hunrgy! Lets go get something to eat!  
  
*Bombachick grabs Nika's arm and they starts running through the tunnel*  
  
Bombachick: Hey! Theres the door!!  
  
Happy Mask Salesman: *Blocks there path* Not so fast. I want you to get my mask back for me!  
  
Nika: But I dont want to.....  
  
HMS: If you get back what the SkullKid took from you, I can change you back to normal!  
  
Bombachick: We already normal....I think. And he didn't take anything from us. We have everything we came here with with us.  
  
HMS: Thats good! Now...*Goes to an Organ that appears out of nowhere and starts to play the Song of Healing*  
  
**After a while**  
  
Bombachick: Well, heres the Stock Pot Inn. Let's eat here!  
  
Nika: FooooOOOOOooood.... :9  
  
**An hour later**  
  
Waitress: That will be 6874 rupees.  
  
Nika: WHAT!!!!! WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH!!  
  
Waitress: Well then I guess you'll be working to pay for it?  
  
*Bombachick and Nika are clean the bathrooms out when..*  
  
Bombachick: I'll clean this one out...  
  
*A hand pops out of toliet*  
  
Hand: Paper!!!! PAPER!!!  
  
Bombachick:  
  
O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! X_X  
  
**After three days of cleaning, and there debt pay off...**  
  
Nika: Now that we are done with that...what do you wanna do?!  
  
Bombachick: umm.....*looks around* Lets go out there!! *points to the gates to the Southern Swamp*  
  
**walk tword the gate but the soldier blocks them. try to got around him again and he blocks them again**  
  
Bombachick: Hey!! Whats the deal?  
  
Soldier: Stop right there! Have you an errend in the swamp? Its dangorus outside the walls, so I can not allow a child like you go unaccompanied. You will not be allowed to pass without an adult or until you're old enough to carry a weapon.  
  
Nika: Who are you calling a child?!  
  
Bombachick: *grabs Nika and startes to jump around on rooftops untill they get to the treasure chest filled with 100 ruppes*  
  
Nika: oooooooo....*opens chest and takes ruppes*  
  
Scary looking man: Stop!!! Theif!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bombachick and Nika: O_O *run off to weapon shop*  
  
Bombachick: hmm.....letsee...I'll take.....the super-duper-extra-sharp- never-break-or-your-money-back sword and that sheild.  
  
Nika: Ô_o I'll have the hero bow and arrows......  
  
**Back at the S.Swamp gates**  
  
Soldier: Stop right there! Have you an errend in the swamp? Its dangorus outside the walls, so I can not let a child like you.....*eyes weapons* You there. You don't have a sheild. I can not allow a child like you go without a sheild. sorry.  
  
Nika: ¬_¬  
  
**back at the weapons shop**  
  
Bombachick: *through clenched teeth* we. would. like. a. sheild.  
  
Salesman: Ya know, you shouldn't clench your teeth like that. Its not good. Why don't you smiilleeeee! n.n  
  
Bombachick: ¬_¬ just give me the sheild.....  
  
Salesman: o_o ok....  
  
**back at the gates once again**  
  
Soldier: Stop right there! Have you an errend in the swamp? Its dangorus outside the walls, so I can not allow a child like you.....a sword? My apologies sir. Its was wrong of me to treat you like a child.  
  
Nika: Sir? ¬_¬  
  
Bombachick: If we keep doing the "¬_¬" face, our faces might freeze like that....  
  
Nika: O_O eep!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Whats going to happen in the next chapter? What will these two DO in the swamp. Find out in the next chapter (IF theres a next chapter...) And If you have any ideas of crazyness that these two can get into, email me or tell me in a review!! 


	2. When Cuccos attack

Orange Fish Pizza  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
When Cuccos attack  
  
I don't own Zelda, but it would be neat if I did!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
When we last left the girls, they were heading tword the Southern Swamp...  
  
Bombachick: Where exactly are me going?  
  
Nika: good question...Lets go to Romani Ranch!! I heard they have really good milk!  
  
**At Romani Ranch**  
  
Nika: HellooOOoo..... I don't think anyones here...  
  
Bombachick: Really? What made you think that?  
  
Nika: ¬_¬ ...shut up...  
  
Bombachick: *not listening* Hey Look!! A Cucco! Watch this!! *pulls out sword*  
  
Cucco: °v°?  
  
Bombachick: *hits cucco with sword many times*  
  
Cucco: *crows*  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Other Cuccos: *Fly down and start attack the girls*  
  
Nika: Good Job!!  
  
Bombachick: Shut up!! I didn't see you stoping me!  
  
Girls: *Run out of Romani Ranch with a flock of cuccos behind them*  
  
** In the Southern Swamp**  
  
Bombachick: I think we lost them...  
  
Nika: Stupid cuccos...  
  
*get attacked by cuccos*  
  
Bombachick: O_o where did they come from?  
  
Nika: I dunno, but run in there!! *points at the Tourist Information building-thing*  
  
*run into the building-thing*  
  
Guy at counter: Hello. Would you like to enter the Pictograph contest?  
  
Bombachick and Nika: *look at each other and get huge grins on there faces* ok!  
  
Gac: good! All you have to do is take a picture of something in the swamp-  
  
Bombachick: darn  
  
Gac: and bring it back here and I'll give you something for the picture. Heres a pictograph box for you.  
  
Nika: *takes pictograph box and walks outside*  
  
Bombachick: Hey! The cuccos are gone!  
  
Cuccos: *appear out of nowhere and attack them*  
  
Bombachick: I'm starting to see a pattern here...  
  
Nika: Lets go on the swamp boat ride!  
  
Bombachick: no.  
  
Nika: PLEASE!!!  
  
Bombachick: no...  
  
Nika: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bombachick: ¬_¬ .......................................fine  
  
Nika: YAY!! We get to go on a boat ride! We get to go on a boat ride!! We get to-  
  
Bombachick: shut up before I hurt you...  
  
Nika: O_O eep. *shuts up*  
  
*goes back inside to find the boat ride person*  
  
Bombachick: *goes up to the Guy at counter* wheres the person in charge of the boat rides?  
  
Gac: Good question. She hasen't come in for three days. And If she misses one more day of work, SHE'S FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bombachick: Ô_o sorry I asked.  
  
Nika: Well can YOU take us on the boat ride?  
  
Gac: no.  
  
Nika: *eyes get tears in them* please??  
  
Gac: no.  
  
Bombachick: Please just do it. You DON'T want to see her cry...  
  
Gac: o_o ok....  
  
Nika: YAY!! n_n  
  
**on the boat**  
  
Nika: n_n I love boat rides!  
  
Gac: I couldn't tell...  
  
Bombachick: ¬_¬ can you stop being so happy? It's making me sick...  
  
Boat: *takes off*  
  
Bombachick: ...whose steering this? O_o  
  
Nika: O_O *turns around and sees nobody* eep!  
  
Bombachick: Ô_o look there...*points at Skull Kid whos on a mushroom doing disco with music coming from nowhere*  
  
Nika: O_O *takes picture*  
  
Bombachick: Hey! the guy said only swamp pictures!  
  
Nika: Well, we are in the swamp...  
  
Bombachick: Good point!  
  
Skull Kid: *sees them with the camera* O_O Ò_Ó GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nika and Bombachick: EEP!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Whats going to happen in the next chapter? What will Skull Kid do the our two heroines? ARE these two even heroines? Find out in the next chapter And if you have any ideas of crazyness that these two can get into, email me or tell me in a review!! 


	3. Dragonflies do NOT make good pets

Orange Fish Pizza  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Dragonflies to NOT make good pets  
  
I don't own Zelda. If I did, why would I be making a story?! I would be makeing this into a game!! (I would LOVE to do that!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
When we last lets our heroines, they took a picture of Skull Kid dancing...  
  
Bombachick: No!! Its ours!!  
  
Nika: and besides...we can't.....get the picture out!! Yeah thats it! Only the Guy at counter at the Tourist Information can!!  
  
Bombachick: really?  
  
Nika: ................yup!  
  
Skull Kid: Take me to this....Guy at counter....  
  
Bombachick: No! Xþ  
  
Skull kid: ¬_¬  
  
Bombachick: O_O eep....ok....  
  
**back at tourist information**  
  
Nika: *whispers to Guy at counter when Skull Kid isn't listening* I'll giva ya 50 ruppes if you say it's stuck in there...  
  
Gac: *thinks* 60  
  
Nika: deal!  
  
Gac: I'm sorry girls...and...thing, but this picture is stuck in there. The camera is broke. I guess its trash.  
  
Skull Kid: Thank GOD!! *runs off*  
  
Nika: Nice doing business with you! *hands him the ruppes*  
  
Gac: *counts ruppes, smiles, then hands camera back with picture out*  
  
Bombachick: OMG!!! That is SOOOOOOOO funny! I can't wait to show everyone this!! Can we enter this in the contest?  
  
Gac: Well...its not a picture of the swamp....  
  
Bombachick: *hands him 20 ruppes*  
  
Gac: But since it was taken in the swamp, it will do!  
  
Nika: Can we have the original and just give you a copy?  
  
Gac: well....I don't think so....  
  
Nika: *hands him 20 more ruppes*  
  
Gac: but since I like you girls so much! Sure!!!! *hands then the original and take copy*  
  
**outside**  
  
Bombachick: man! That was almost all our money!!!!!!  
  
Nika: Now, all we have to do is find somewhere that will make copies...  
  
Bombachick: you know what? We never finished our boat ride! *jumps in boat and takes off*  
  
Nika: Wait for me! *jump in boat*  
  
**At the Deku Palace**  
  
Nika: Lets go in!!!  
  
Deku guards: Only Dekus can come in.  
  
Nika: ¬_¬ lets us in.....  
  
Deku guards: no!  
  
Bombachick: *drags Nika away and hands her a deku mask*  
  
Nika: You know these aren't the ones that transform you...  
  
Bombachick: yeah I know but those Deku Guards are too stupid to know that...*puts mask on and walks back to the deku guards*  
  
Nika: *shugs and put mask on and follows Bombachick*  
  
Deku guards: Welcome fellow Deku scrubs!! C'mon in!!  
  
Bombachick: told ya!  
  
*walk past deku guards and takes masks off*  
  
**in the king's chamber**  
  
Bombachick: oooo!! Yum! Monkey Stew!! :9  
  
Deku King: O_O how did you....HUMANS get in here?  
  
Nika: talk to your guards. they let us in!  
  
Deku King: no matter, you will be stew like this monkey. If fed the princess to the monster at the Woodfall temple!  
  
Nika: Monter!! Alright!! Lets go see the monster!!!  
  
Deku scrubs: o_Ô  
  
Bombachick: YEAH!!  
  
**on the way to Woodfall**  
  
Nika: Ohh!!! lookit the pretty dragonflies! Can I have one please!!!!  
  
Bombachick: Don't you remember what happened the LAST time you had a pet? You left it for the aliens to take and ran off!  
  
Nika: But it won't happen again! I promise!!  
  
Bombachick: *sigh* ok...  
  
Nika: YAY!!!!!! *grabs a rope out fo nowhere and throws it around a dragonflies neck* I got a pet dragonfly! I got a pet dragonfly! I got a pet-  
  
Dragonfly: *stings her*  
  
Nika: OW!!!!  
  
Dragonfly: *keeps stinging her continuously*  
  
Nika: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! *takes bow and loads an arrow and shoot dragonfly*  
  
Dragonfly: X_X  
  
Bombachick: ¬_¬ it wouldn't happen again my arse.  
  
Nika: It didn't happen again! This time I killed it! XÞ  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Whats going to happen in the next chapter? What will happen in Woodfall? Will these two become victoms of the temple's monster, or will they defeat it? Find out in the next chapter. And if you have any ideas of crazyness that these two can get into, email me or tell me in a review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Oops...

Orange Fish Pizza  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Oops...  
  
Zelda is copyrighted who ever created it...i just own the story and Bombachick and Nika...and a couple other characters that the owners of Zelda don't own!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
In the last chapter, the girls were going to Woodfall Temple...  
  
Bombachick: oooooOOOOOOoooooooo...Big!!  
  
Nika: Hello!!  
  
Echo: hellooooo..hellooo..hellooooo.............  
  
Nika: Eep!! Someone else is in here!!  
  
Bombachick: O_O keep an eye out...  
  
Nika: *shouts* We know you're here!!  
  
Echo: we know you're here.....wee knoww you'ree heree...weee knowww you'reee hereee  
  
Bombachick: O_O and there is more than one...  
  
Bombachick and Nika: *walk around carefully*  
  
*suddely a portal appears on the ground and the girls fall in it*  
  
**in the boss's chamber**  
  
Nika: AAAAAAA!! *lands on ground*  
  
Bombachick: oof! *lands on top of Nika*  
  
Odolwa: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*coughs then clears throat* -AHAHAHAHAHA..  
  
Bombachick and Nika: ô_o  
  
Odolwa: Prepare to battle....  
  
Bombachick: But I don't want to battle!  
  
Nika: I do!!! Bring it on!  
  
Odolwa: Oh, It's already been brought!*starts chanting*  
  
Nika: Ohh...a singing contest!! *starts singing Britney Spears*  
  
Odolwa: AHH!!! STOP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! *explodes*  
  
Bombachick: ya know, that something I really would of liked doing...  
  
Nika: you mean singing Britney Spears?  
  
Bombachick: Hell no!! I ment blowing him up!  
  
Nika: ahhh....  
  
*Temple starts to fall apart*  
  
Bombachick: O_O Lets get out of here!!!!!  
  
**outside the temple**  
  
Bombachick and Nika: *turn around to see the temple crumble into dust* oops...  
  
Nika: lets go to the Snowhead temple!! There is another monster there. This time YOU can blow him up!  
  
Bombachick: YAY!!! Blowing things up is fun!!!  
  
**at the GoronVillage***  
  
Bombachick: *says out of the blue* I see dumb people...there everywhere...they don't know their dumb...  
  
Nika: Ô_o well...I see dead people!!  
  
Ghost Goron: You do!! Can you Help me?!!!!  
  
Bombachick and Nika: O_O!!!!! *run all the way to Snowhead temple*  
  
**at Snowhead Temple**  
  
Nika: *out of breath* I...didn't...mean...that..I...really...see...dead...people...  
  
Bombachick: .....  
  
*suddely there is a noise behind them*  
  
Nika: O_O *turns around veeerrryyyyyy slowly*  
  
White Boe: Squeak! (or whatever that sound is they make)  
  
Nika: HOW CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can I keep it?!  
  
Bombachick: Do I have a say in it?  
  
Nika: no... YAY!! I get a pet white boe! I get a pet white boe!  
  
White boe:*rubs up against her lag like a cat*  
  
Nika: awwwwwwww!!!! n_n  
  
Bombachick: *rolls eyes* lets just go inside.......  
  
**Inside Showhead**  
  
Bombachick: Gaa...its freezing in here!! Its colder than it is outside!!  
  
Nika: *not paying attenion to Bombachick* Coochie coochie coo!!  
  
White boe now named Puff: Squeak! n_n  
  
White Wolfo: *pops up from ground*  
  
Nika: AWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!*runs over the the wolfo and starts petting it*  
  
Bombachick: Oh boy....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
You.....yeah you, the one reading this....REVIEW THIS STORY! Or the Kitten gets it!!! 


	5. Chapter ten minus eight plus three

Orange Fish Pizza  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Chapter ten minus eight plus three  
  
Zelda is copyrighted whoever....i just wish it was me...  
  
  
  
Sorry This chapter is a little late. I ran out of ideas halfway through this chapter, but now i have more!! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
When we last left our heroines and Puff, the white boe, they were encountered by a white wolfo.....  
  
Nika: Can I keep it please!!!  
  
Bombachick: If I say no, would you listen?  
  
Nika: Not one bit!! n_n Imma name you....Phil!!  
  
Phil: n_n arrf arrf!! awooooooooo!!!!(or whatever the howling noise is spelt like)  
  
Bombachick: Can we get going now? I'm in the mood for blowing something up.....  
  
Nika: Ok!! Just as long as it not ME you blow up!  
  
*walk through to main room*  
  
Bombachick: Who's that? *points at some guy falling from three floors up*  
  
Guy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *lands on ground withour getting hurt*  
  
Nika: O_o I dunno....  
  
Guy: *looks at the girls, Puff and Phil* THE RABID DUCKS ARE COMING!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!! *runs outside and falls off cliff*  
  
Bombachick: O_o that was stranger than the cuccos-  
  
Cuccos: *appear from nowhere and attack them*  
  
Nika: You HAD to say it didn't you!!!! *runs for next room followed by Puff, Phil and then Bombachick*  
  
*portal appears and the girls and 'pets' fall in it*  
  
Goht: Prepare to Battle!!! *starts rolling around in the circle thing*  
  
Bombachick: Alright!! Who wants to play chicken!!!*jumps in racecar that appears form nowhere and drives around in the opposite direction of Goht*  
  
Goht: O_O!!! *tries to stop but can't* I CAN'T STOP!!!!!!*crashes into the racecar just as Bombachick jumps out*  
  
Nika, Phil, and Puff: O_O!!!  
  
Goht: X_X  
  
*top of Snowhead Explodes and flys off with Nika, Bombachick, Phil and Puff*  
  
**At the base of the mountian**  
  
Guy from Snowhead temple that was sceaming about rabid ducks: *is chasing shadow* I almost go you! *lunges at it and misses* Darn! You're tricky...*lunges at it again then a BIG shadow starts to appear* Uh- oh...reinforcements.....*the top of snowhead temple falls on top of him* X_X  
  
Bombachick: Oops....Oh well...not that we cared for him anyway....  
  
Nika: Phil!!! Puff!!! Are you guys alright!!!  
  
Bombachick: Â¬_Â¬ I see...you care more about your stupid pets than you do me...  
  
Nika: O_O Eep! MESA LUFF YEW!!!!  
  
Bombachick: Â¬_Â¬ sure you do...  
  
Nika: Cheese?? *hold out a peice of cheese to Bombachick*  
  
Bombachick: Why thank you! n_n *eats cheese* Behold! La puissance du fromage (Translates to: Behold! The power of cheese)  
  
**back at Clock Town**  
  
Man in trenchcoat: Phst! Hey you, yeah you girl...  
  
Bombachick: Us?? What do you want?  
  
Man in Trenchcoat: I wanna show you something....*starts to open trenchcoat*  
  
Nika, Bombachick, Phil and Puff: O_O *start to run*  
  
MiT: *fully opens coat and reveals a bunch of cheese* What to buy some? n_n  
  
Nika: Â¬_Â¬  
  
Bombachick: O_O!!!!! CHEESE!!!!!!  
  
Nika: . . . . . . . *drags her away*  
  
*Hears a lot of yelling*  
  
Voice 1: He did it!!  
  
Voice 2: Nu-uh!! SHE did it!!!  
  
Bombachick: O_O FIGHT!!! *runs tword the voices*  
  
Voice 1 who is a girl: Well HE said-  
  
Voice 2 whos a boy: Well SHE said...  
  
Man from crowd: Its just one of those days...  
  
Guy from nowhere: its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip.  
  
Crowd: Ã"_o  
  
Guy from Nowhere: O_O;;;;;;;; *quickly leaves*  
  
Nika: THAT was intresting....  
  
Bombachick: Ya know, I suddenly have the urge for more cheese....  
  
Guy from Nowhere: Urge?? I've got the urge...  
  
More guys from nowhere: He's got the urgeeee to herbal....  
  
Guy 1: He's got herbal  
  
GfN: Gotta herbal in the shower!  
  
Guy 3: For another half an hour!  
  
Guy 1: He's got the urge!  
  
All: Natural botanical..  
  
Guy 2: He's got the urge to herbal!  
  
Old Lady from the crowd: I hope those boys come for the body wash!  
  
Bombachick and Co. :O____________________________O  
  
Nika: And Jessie thought *I* was strange (note: Jessie is my sister who read this story and all she said was "Oh my god, your messed up...")  
  
Bombachick: Yeah....lets...just go to the Great bay....  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
*BIG puppy dog eyes* PLEASE review!!!! I'll love you forever and give you cheese! 


	6. Enter Hoshi, Stage right

Orange Fish Pizza  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Enter Hoshi, stage right  
  
  
  
Zelda?...no (darn) Characters?...yes. Story?...Yes again! Linkin park?....I wish!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
When we last left Bombachick and Co. they were back in Clock Town after some very strange guy was singing getting ready to go to the Great Bay...  
  
**On the way to Great Bay**  
  
Bombachick: Do you hear....Disco Music?!  
  
Nika: *listens* ....yes...  
  
Bombachick: Good...I though it was just that creep in my head dancing again...  
  
*disco music get louder*  
  
Nika: AHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bombachick: O_O WHAT WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Nika: PHIL AND PUFF...  
  
Bombachick: Yeah...  
  
Nika: THEY....THEY...  
  
Bombachick: They WHAT?  
  
Nika: THEY MELTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bombachick: Ã´_O  
  
Phil and Puff: *are two big puddles*  
  
Nika: ;_; they were my best pets ever...they actully LIKED me...  
  
Bombachick: umm...there might be some more pets in the Great Bay sooo....lets go!  
  
Nika: Pets? OK! n_n  
  
**at great bay**  
  
Bombachick: Holy flying monkey pooâ„¢!! Is that...SKULL KID?!  
  
Nika: dancing to disco AGAIN!  
  
Skull Kid: *sees Bombachick and Nika* O_O NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!!! *gets ready to run away*  
  
Voice: Hey!! I didn't tell you to stop!!!  
  
Skull Kid: but Hoshi!!  
  
Bombachick and Nika: Ã´_O *walks around to other side of wall and sees a girl*  
  
Hoshi: Ahh! So you're the two that took that picture of Skull Kid...  
  
Nika: O_O *gulp* y-yes...  
  
Hoshi: Â¬_Â¬ ......  
  
Nika: o_o  
  
Hoshi: ........Can I have a copy? n_n  
  
Bombachick: Sure!! So why is Skull Kid dancing to disco anyway?  
  
Hoshi: *says in baby-ish voice* Hes my wittel pet, aren't you Skuwy??  
  
Skull Kid: -_-() ...yes.....  
  
B & N: O_O!! *bust up laughing*  
  
Hoshi: So what are you doing here?  
  
Nika: Were looking for a new pet for m-  
  
Bombachick:*covers Nika's mouth* Were here to kill the boss at the Great Bay temple and anyone else who we meet.  
  
Hoshi: *jumps down from wall* Cool! Can I come??  
  
Bombachick: sure! n_n  
  
**at Great Bat temple**  
  
Nika: I hope there is nobody in this temple like in Woodfall....  
  
Hoshi: LUNCH BREAK!! *takes out basket filled with cheese and cherry pespi*  
  
Bombachick: Cheeeeese.....  
  
All: *sit down and eat*  
  
*after lunch*  
  
Nika: You know, that was the second time we ate in this whole story so far...  
  
Bombachick: O_o you know, you're right for once...  
  
Nika: O_O! What did you say?!?!?!?  
  
Bombachick: Â¬_Â¬ you know I'm not going to say that again...  
  
Nika: ;_;  
  
Skull Kid: Ã´_O ok...  
  
Hoshi: Lets go kill that boss!!  
  
*walk into the main room and a portal opens*  
  
Nika: Well at least we didn't fall into it this time...  
  
Hoshi: Well what are we waiting for!! Let go!! *runs through portal followed by skull kid*  
  
B & N: She's right!! *runs through portal*  
  
**in the boss's chamber**  
  
Gyorg:: blub. blub. blub.  
  
Nika: We have to beat a FISH!?  
  
Bombachick: Anyone up for fishsticks? *takes out sword* XD  
  
Gyorg: O_____O!!!!! *swims into wall and dies of concussion*  
  
Hoshi: O_o THAT was strange...  
  
Chester from Linkin park: Yes is was....  
  
Hoshi and Bombachick: O_O!!!! Â©_Â© *faint*  
  
Chester: O_o... ok...*slowly leaves*  
  
**outside GreatBay temple**  
  
Nika: Lets goto Zora hall. The Indigo-Go's are giving a concert!!  
  
Hoshi: *looks around* ;_; no Chester....  
  
**at Zora Hall**  
  
N, H and B: *sit down in front seats*  
  
*music starts*  
  
Linkin park: *starts playing Papercut*  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today.  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
But I know just what it feels like  
  
N, H, and B: O_O *faint*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
*sings* Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. *stops singing* I'll stop singing if you review....*starts singing again* Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left.... 


	7. Onto.....Somewhere

Orange Fish Pizza  
  
By: Bombachick  
  
Onto...somewhere  
  
La de daa....you know the drill...  
  
Sorry This chapter took so long...I ran out of ideas, so I mainly bash Nika in this chapter (when DONT I?). Also, All you Navi/Tatl haters, I have a new clique called Kill All Annoying Faries. If you would like to join, email me at Zodiacoftime@aol.com with your website url and i'll send you a banner to put on your site.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When we last left everyone, they just fainted form meeting Linkin Park...  
  
Hoshi:*wakes up*.....;_; i missed him again!!!*starts wailing*  
  
Bombachick:*wakes up and smacks Hoshi* Shut up!  
  
Hoshi: ;_;  
  
Nika: *wakes up* @_@ *sees a zora* FISHY!!!! *runs up to zora and sticks him in a bottle*  
  
Zoras: HEY!! GIVE US MIKAU BACK!!  
  
Nika: O_O *runs*  
  
Bombachick: -_-() oh boy....*grabs Nika* Well, looks like we better be off. Bye Hoshi!!  
  
Hoshi: Ciao! n_n  
  
Bombachick: *takes out panpipes and plays the song of soaring*  
  
**At Stone Tower temple**  
  
Nika: ......where did everyone go?  
  
Bombachick: -_-() Oy...  
  
Mikau: *mumble mumble*  
  
Nika: O_O IT CAN TALK!!! Does fishy want a craker?  
  
Bombachick: Thats 'does POLLY want a craker'... and I don't think fish EAT crackers...  
  
Nika: Well I eat crakers...  
  
Bombachick: yeah, and are you a fish??  
  
Nika: *thinks*...  
  
Bombachick: Lets just go in...*grabs Nika and walks in temple*  
  
*portal opens*  
  
Bombachick: *walks into portal with Nika*  
  
Nika: No i'm not a fish...  
  
Bombachick: Don't think to hard now, you might hurt yourself...  
  
Nika: I won't hurt myself...*walks into a stone column* ow...;_;  
  
TwinMold: *comes out of ground*  
  
Nika and Bombachick: BUGGIES!!!!! *runs and hides*  
  
Nika: *drops bottle with Mikau in it and lid falls off*  
  
Mikau: *get out of bottle and takes off mask. Is now Link*  
  
Link: *drinks chateau Romani and puts on giants mask and defeats TwinMold*  
  
Nika: O_O......WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FISHY!!!!!!  
  
Link: O_O.......................................................  
  
Bombachick: *puts zora mask back onto link*  
  
Link:*turns back into Mikau*  
  
Nika: O_O! *shoves Mikau back into bottle* n_n Mesa gots muh fishy back!!  
  
Bombachick: Oy....Lets just goto the Clock Town Tower and defeat the evil dude and get home...  
  
**at the Clock Town clock tower (try saying THAT ten times fast..) @ 12:00pm*  
  
Bombachick: *walks up steps*  
  
Evil Dude: Muhahahahaha!! Now I shall CRUSH CLOCK TOWN!!!  
  
Bombachick: o_ô That is SO last year....  
  
Nika: Wait a minute...isn't the evil dude 'posed to be Skull Kid?  
  
Evil Dude: He retired after losing a bet...  
  
B & N: Ahhh!! THAT explains it...  
  
Bombachick: Show your true form, you meanie mr. bad dude, you!  
  
Evil Dude: since you asked, I shall...  
  
Nika: o_ô Shall??  
  
Evil Dude: Yes, Shall. Now as I was saying, I shall show my true form. I really am...  
  
Bombachick: you really are...  
  
Evil dude: I really am.....*thinks* who am I again?  
  
Moon: You are Barney  
  
Evil Dude: Ah yeah, I really am....BARNEY!!!  
  
Bombachick: OH NO!!! NOT BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barney: Lets all sing the happy song!! I love you! You love me! We're a happy family....  
  
Nika: X_X *falls down, drops bottle w/zora Link in it off the site of the clock tower*  
  
Zora Link: *bottle breaks* I'm free!! I'm freeee!!! *falls down well* Darnit!  
  
Bombachick: *falls to knees* PLEASE STOP IT!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!  
  
Barney: *stops* Really?  
  
Bombachick: No. *takes out gun and shoots him in the head*  
  
Barney: X_X  
  
Quatre: BUT HE ONLY WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND (inside joke....)  
  
Hoshi: Quatre, dear, Mike has some tea...  
  
Quatre: Green Tea??  
  
Hoshi: Yes, green tea...let go get some *takes Quatre's arm and walks off with him*  
  
Quatre: Tea is good...(yup...all that is an inside joke also)  
  
Bombachick: O_ô oooook...  
  
Mysterious Voice: Yyoouu hhaavvee ddeesstrrooyyeedd tthhee ggrreeaatt eevviill tthhaatt hhaass bbeeffaalllleenn Tteerrmmiinnaa......yyoouu mmaayy ggoo hhoommee nnooww...Tthhaannkk yyoouu...  
  
Bombachick: You mean the only reason we were brought here was to kill BARNEY!!  
  
MV: Yyeess...tthhaatt wwaass wwhhyy......  
  
Bombachick: ok....BYE! n_n *kicks Nika* Get up!  
  
Nika: *wakes up* huh? Is is over?? Where's fishy??  
  
Bombachick:....umm....Barney ate him...  
  
Nika: ;_; poor fishy...*kicks whats left of Barney's head*  
  
Bombachick: Lets go home....  
  
**in the lost woods**  
  
Bombachick: Man it feels good to be back!!!  
  
Nika: yes it does....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yup, this is the last chapter! I MIGHT make a new series of them in Hyrule....but thats up to you! 


End file.
